sasusaku trusting me
by kikyo9333
Summary: sasuke already killed his brother and now has only one thing left to do return to the leaf but to find sakura on the way hurt and lost what will he do with she is scared of what he transforms into...
1. a tortured girl

my first sasusaku shippuden fanfiction

NEVER STOP TRUSTING ME

summary- sasuke already killed his brother and now has only one thing left to do return to the leaf but to find sakura on the way hurt and lost what will he do.

chapter 1 - a tortured girl and a not forgotten lost love

"sasuke...." a man with whitish blue hair asked as they walked down a path of tall trees creating shade so the uchiha could hind from leaf trying to find him for being a missing-nin. "sasuke...."he asked again this time stoping and staring at the uchiha."hn"was his replay."SASUKE WHERE ARE WE HEADING????"he yelled and a women with long brownish red hair hit him on the head"leave sasuke alone suigetsu!!' She yelled walking off and stopped at the nearest tree."Karin what was that for????"suigetsu said partly mumbling the last part."suigetsu not to be mean but can u kelp it down, u are scaring the birds away....."a tall man with orange-like hair said opening his arms so that birds would fly back on his arms."JUUGO SHUT THE FUC-"suigetsu was thrown to the nearest tree and almost broke it in half"suigetsu you know why juugo has to be kept calm..."a 16 year old uchiha said staring at him with sharingan."oh yeah!!!!"suigetsu yelled as they heard yelling coming from the way they were yelling"Don't let them get away!" they later saw a women badly hurt with deep cuts on her leg. she ran and fell and karin ran over to her "Help u-us" the women said trying to breathe "what happened to you,you look like u have been raped." karin asked holding the women with long sliver hair. "we a-are slaves for a-a m-ma-n n-na-name-d....." she barely said passing out."Hey i found one!" said a man ran in a direction from when they saw the path he was heading there was a girl about the age of 14 runninng carrying a figure wrapped in a blue cloth.

"Stop her!"the man yelled again. "finally the girl is out of site...."suigetsu said standing up then running to the man chasing her. in a second the man was down and suigetsu stood on the side of him"what is up with chasing a girl uh...." he said looking down at him" she is my daughter who-um doesn't like to clean up after her self." he said smiling"cut the crap we know she isn't your daughter she is your so called slave..."sasuke said staring at him with no expression"hee so you found that blasted girl's mother."the man said looking at the women karin was trying to heal."who slaves are they????" suigetsu asked "Victor Mishu"he said forming a hand sign and disappearing."victor mishu that is who we are asigned to meet about the leaf village."sasuke said walking to the gaint house in frout of them."juugo come with me and suigetsu, you and karin find a place to stay over at the abanded houses we saw coming this way."sasuke said walking to the gate that was opened."right" they all said "sasuke what are we going to do about the slaves??"juugo asked remembering to women and girl."here is the plan you go into the office with me and when we are done talking go and let the girls go free without any one seeing u and i'll meet you at the house that suigetsu and karin are at."sasuke answerd walking to a door opening it."who met you be?"came a voice in frout of them"I'm uchiha Sasuke here to talk about the leaf village and this is juugo one person from my team hebi"sasuke said walking in frout of the man in a big redish brown chair. "i'm victor mishu and this is my daughter victoria misha"victor said moving hand in the direction of a girl about 11 or 12 with long blood-red hair wearing a shirt with flowers at the outlines and a kimomo like tank-top shirt with two yellow ribbins honding a mirror on her side like a purse.

"suigetsu lets stay in this one the bigest so there are a lot of places to hid and attack."karin said pointing to house that was the size of a 20 foot tree."right miss know it all."suigetsu said walking into the largest house mumbling"I'm not going to hit you because you finally agree with me of once in a life time." karin said seting the women on a bed."I know i-i'm on my death bed but i want you to g-giv-e this my-my daughter the o-one who was running with m-my s-s-son their n-names are sora and sori,please g-give them this locket an-and tel-ll them i love them w-with all m-my heart........................."The women with silver hair said smiling."she's dead"karin said bowing and holding the locket to the women's heart "Rest in peace"they both said bowing then getting up"Kiate ness" karin said reading the name on the locket. "lets bury her so she won't stink up the place"suigetsu said picking her up and bringing her out side, karin followed looking at the locket."instead of burying her lets build a box and let it floot her to an other village in the river to be buryed." suigetsu said putting her they made a box suigetsu grabbed her arms and karin grabbed her legs and they both set her in the box."know lets push her"suigetsu said about he push her into the helpped then the both bowed again and walked inside the house and checked it out.

After sasuke was done talking about the leaf he knoded to juugo telling him the complete the left and then sasuke asked "i have a question about your slaves?" "hm so you found out well i have some women that cook,feed,dress my baby son then i have some that get everything my victoria wants and some for cleaning and others for how do i say this um oh for entertaining me,but some disabay me and they get punished." he said "hn " was sasuke's replay crossing his arm over is chest."but speaking of the leaf and a slave i did get a girl the age of 15 sneaking around here so she has to spend time in a room that has gas that makes your lungs burn and your brain goes like crazy when you hear somethings you heard then it is suck in your head till the gas by the way i don't care if you let the women go and you get the girl in the locked room out because they are all useless." he said "So you heard?" sasuke asked opening his eyes."yes and you can now go thank you for your time sasuke."victor said as sasuke saw juugo the women leave to room they were suck in he walked to a door with a lock on victoria came up to sasuke."wat do u want?"sasuke asked."my father doesn't care if u let her out and just to tell u the man u caught did somthing to her." she said then cut the lock and covered his mouth as the gas left the room almost saying 'freedom freedom freedom' sasuke saw a girl with pink hair on the ground in a cornor in a hurt pose."sakura..."he said as he walked over to her and cut the chaines causing her to had to tar off some of her top shirt because of the dog collar around her neck with caused her picked her up and held her close.'what am i doing i don't even like her. or do i 'sasuke walked out of the room with sakura and walked into a room with lots of ninja tools and saw a bag that had sakura's name on grabbed that and sat it on sakura's chest and look out one of the window to see juugo running to the abanded houses and the women running to the closest village the sand.

When sasuke finally got to the biggest house he found juugo holding a yellow note."hey sasuke who is that?" he asked as sasuke sat the girl down on the nearest bed."Her name is sakura and she used to be on my team when i was in konoha."he answer turning around and looking at the note on the table."say does that note have to do with suigetsu and karin not being here."hai it says Dear sasuke and juugo, this is suigetsu, karin and i are going to the sand to find the girl we saw running her name is sora and she was carring her baby brother named sori we have to find and we have to give her the locket that her mom kiate gave karin before she died we built a box and we put her in there so she could floot to a village so she isn't missing forever. sincer, Suigetsu and little bit of KARIN. "Juugo read to sasuke. "i'll go look for them so they don't get lost or hurt finding the girl and her brother."hai"sasuke said as juugo disappeared from the looked down at sakura to see if she had to go get medical help or had two scratchs on her forehead, a burn on her neck, a deep cut across her chest on each shoulder. sasuke wanted so badly to check for more under her shirt but he knew she would either blush and forget about it when she wakes up or she will think its like rape or he didn't look but he did push some of her shirt up to check her stomach. yep someone has riped off her shirt and cut her she had eight cut and six deep cuts arcoss her shomach he knew because who could damage the skin not the shirt but there was a rip at the top saying that who ever ripped off the shirt cut the top so the cut got there and then went down a lot before zipping it off then looked at her legs a whole lot of cuts, scratchs, bruises, scrapes, burns covered her legs sasuke got a ninja star out randomly and cut her long pants to half way up to her knees when a snake came next to him

"hn what do you want daisuke?"sasuke said to his uchiha snake that his master gave him who he killed. "who is this girl sasuke she looks beatened but i want to know why did you let me check for wounds on her first?" daisuke asked disappointed"easy because you can't see that good because of the salty stuff that you got in your eyes a week ago and don't lie."sasuke said ripping a smaller piece for her pants."here get this wet daisuke"sasuke put this in his hand and daisuke bit it and carried it to a sink and with his tail was about to turn on the water"hot or cold sasuke?"daisuke asked."get warm."sasuke turned on then turned them both off and went back to sasuke."here" daisuke dropped the piece of cloth in sasuke's wrapped it around her leg and told daisuke to get the other piece he ripped off wet with warm water and then he wrapped it around her other leg. "there all set daisuke know if i can get the story right sakura was on a mission and was sneaking around the house and was caught and the man suigetsu caught took a weapon and cut her forehead trying to get the head band off i saw on the cut from oneshoulder arcoss her chest to the other shoulder the tried to cut her top off when she fought back so he zipped the rest down and cut her for fighting he got to her pants when he stopped then instead went to her legs and tortured them."sasuke said looking at her body breathing weakly"so basikly she was almosted raped but instead she was tortured with the gas because she found back. weird" daisuke said."i don't think she needs to go get medical help because her legs can heal n there own and plus she is a medical-nin because of her medical stuff in the bag plus books in there to so she is okay...but...her breathing is very weak. End of chapter one .look for the next chapter called

. A CRYING SOUL


	2. a crying soul

my first sasusaku shippuden fanfiction

NEVER STOP TRUSTING ME

it was dark outside when sasuke got into his bed . sasuke closed his eyes knowing daisuke was under the bed sakura was on feeling her breathing through the wood so if she did stop breathing daisuke could easy get sasuke because the bed were right next to each other.  
sasuke opened his eyes when daisuke got his sword out slowing seeing a shadow on the wall of a waited till they move to get them he jump out of the bed and medal hit medal sasuke flipped back infrout of the bed sakura was in and got into an attack mode and look at the person it was..." You again!!!what are u doing here???"sasuke yelled standing infrout of sakura."if u know i have a name?"he said flinging the twin blades in sort of a show off type of way"My name is Dan"He said getting into an attack way."are u going to attack or not uchiha"dan said smart talking like..medal hit medal again then dan make a shadow clone and one went after sasuke and the other one after sakura"dam!!!" sasuke yelled trying to get out of the grib that dan had him in. the shadow clone took one of his blades and sat it softly on sakura neck.a little of blood ran down her neck as she coughed making blood come out of the slid of her bit the shadow clone of dan and sasuke was able to cut dan's arm and then dan made three more shadow clones little did sasuke know there was another one under the bed of where sakura was."What do you want dan." sasuke asked as he made two disappear."all i want is the girl to be died" dan said harassingly."hn" was sasuke reply now getting angry. the other clone under the bed then shock the bed that made sakura wake up a little. "uh"she moaned as her lungs burned as the gas still remained."so i see u are up but can u stay alive haha" dan laughed sasuke then saw the clone under the bed "cra-"sasuke yelled when the clone used the sword and stabbed sakura through the bed near her heart but off a few inchs."SAKURA!!!" sasuke yelled stabbing the clone that made it disappear with the pick sakura up."*cough, cough* blood poured out her mouth."see if you can keep her alive uchiha haha" dan said disappearing"s-sasuke-k-kun"sakura said staring at sasuke not really thinking it was sasuke in person."Shh sakura don't speak it will be alright."sasuke said trying not to make her scared."Sasuke -kun i-i'm c-c-cold."sakura said in a low voice shivering. sasuke set her back on the bed and took off his shirt-like kimono and sat it on top of daisuke brought a long clothe that sasuke wraped around her wound carefully.

By the time sakura finally fell asleep sasuke then layed a small kiss on her forehead.'why am i doing this,do i really love her.' sasuke thought as he sat on the bed. around the time of 2:34 am sakura started to open her eyes and shiver but sasuke just layed another blank over her beaten body and wrapped it carefully around her. a few miuntes later it started to rain then pour lighting and thunder came sakura tossed and turned then she started to walked over to her and sat his hand on her cheek rubbing away the tears with his thumb as his other finger hind behind her ear in the forest of pink hair."Whats wrong sakura???" sasuke asked sitting on the bed still rubbing away the newly came about 1 Mississippi away in sakura's counting and when the thunder make its sound sakura quickly graved sasuke's arm and hind."Sakura it's alright..."sasuke said brushing her hair out her then stopped crying and looked at sasuke thinking it was still a dream.  
sakura finally fell back asleep in sasuke's arms. sasuke sighed and layed her on the came up to her trying to see her clearly"Sasuke i think my sight is getting worse."daisuke said putting his head down.'she still cry's a lot' sasuke though as daisuke went to sleep."lets see how bad it is in the morning.."sasuke said petting daisuke"it is morning u peanut brain." daisuke said opening one eye."in the morning when u wake up."sasuke answered was shocked he lifted his head up."well if ur so smart then wat will u do if i cut off your legs and put then on your head...peanut brain..." daisuke said jokingly.{i got that from fma brotherhood} daisuke and sasuke kept talking.

Where the other two are.................................................................................

suigetsu and karin got mad at each other and went into different directions. suigetsu bumped into juugo and juugo told him that there is a girl that sasuke rescued.{back to karin}  
while karin was walking down a street looking for the girl named sora and her brother named sori. she heard a noise and turned the corner to find juugo and suigetsu."u hear that!" suigetsu asked looking at where the noise was."what in the fucking world is that.."karin said.


	3. a painful love

sasusaku 3

there was a sometype of deman human girl on a stage in the middle of the village road, villagers

stoped to listen to the sweat sound."iは新たな光を参照してくださいあなたの目"

she sang "wow she's a beu-" "how do u know that gir- thing is a girl" karin cut off suigetsu who was walking to the song..."she is half fox half human" juugo said listening to the birds talking to him..."how the fuck do know" karin said turning her head slighty.

to sasusaku xD

after daisuke was done or lost to sasuke into wise ass talking he fell asleep...a few minutes later sakura woke up, yawning and slowly sat up, she rubbed her hazel green eyes and saw a black snake laying on her left leg"what,*yawn* huh, a snake !!! AHH!!!" sakura yelled as she fell backwards hitting the wall with her head "WAT, was that f-for" daisuke spoke now laying on his back trying to fully wake up..sasuke just sat in the other bed smirking to himself

sakura finally saw sasuke when her fearly eyes left the helpless snake"S-sas-SASUKE!!! whatareudoinghere,whatamidoinghere...etc.." she started to say fast scared more then half the to death...sasuke stud up"hi sakura, what am i doing here i wonder what r u doing here that is what i'm going to find out..hn" sasuke said looking at sakura walking over to the scared girl..."What d-do u want?" sakura asked shaking in fear..-great,now is more scared- sasuke thought (SASUKE who wouldn't be scared if u were kidnapped and knocked out and woke up with a snake on your leg and to see someone u use to love that turned evil...*everyone looks at me* hiya *i disappear*) sasuke stopped at the futon and looked at sakura who was trying not the cry...sasuke reached out his hand to put his fingers though her forest of strawberry colored hair and his thumb rubbing her cheek.."It's okay sakura" sasuke said trying to act like he was younger when he met sakura for the first time when she got hurt coming home from school when they were 7.. "S-sasuke where am i??" she said with her eyes sealed shut."hn i don't know where but i do know that you were captured in victor mishu house..you need to calm down, no one in this room is going to hurt you."sakura started to relax a bit but was still scared."i'll try"she whispered"you hungry?" sasuke asked slowly getting grabed his arm when he let go of her."please stay, i'm scared"sakura said huging his arm as if it were the only way she would survive "sakura it is alright, now are you hungry?"he asked standing up"a little...but i-"she grabbed her stomach as she stud up, there was thabbing pain where she was stabbed. sasuke quickly grabbed her and layed her down on the futon unwrapping the clothe around where she was stabbed. sakura tried to use her chakra the heal herself but she couldn't, she was almost out of chakra...sasuke knew what she was trying to do.."use mine" he said as he put his hand over her hand transfering chakra to felt warm from the strong chakra he couldn't heal it all but she healed most of it."when was i stabbed, i don't remember getting stabbed?" she asked looking up at sasuke -if i tell her what happened she would get scared-"i don't know, all i know is i found you and it started bleeding..so i wrapped it up so you won't bleed to death sakura.."sasuke lied"i'll be right back sakura"sasuke said as helet go of her mearly jumped as she landed basicly in sasuke's arm, she was hugging him with her arm around his neck and her head on his chest as she started to cry, sasuke had his arms carefully placed on her back."sasuke i'm really scared...i-i'm sorry" sakura cryed as she started to shack..."You need some sleep sakura...do be scared sakura i'll protect you i swear on my clan...go to sleep"sasuke lifted her up and layed her on the futon, he pulled to blanket up to her teleported over to a table and grabbed a container and teleported back to sakura's side"told ya i'll be right back" he opened the container and gave sakura a strawberry, sakura ate it and she tried to wipe her eyes when sasuke grabbed her arm and wiped her tear with his thumb"know go to sleep.." sasuke said."thank you" sakura said as she feel asleep.

back to the killer, the water man, the witch and the singing fox girl...xD

"iは新たな光を参照してくださいあなたの目" the fox girl sang. she had long brown hair down to her ass, she wore a headband that had half light blue and half dark blue around her forehead holding hair to cover up where human ears are surpose to be and a bussy fox tail and fox ears and a reaper staff cut on her face arcoss her nose.( .com/art/minea-cutill-153374290)

look for sasusaku 4 help

oh and iは新たな光を参照してくださいあなたの目- means, i see a new light in your eyes.


End file.
